supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
God (The Primordials)
God is the first Primordial Being and the creator of almost everything, having existed throughout eternity. God is the older brother of Chaos, Pagan, Death, and Oberon and the half-brother of Famine, War, and Pestilence. God is also the father of the Archangels, Angels, Leviathan, and the creator of Humanity. Biography When God was starting Creation His younger brothers came into being at the same moment their concepts came into existence, with the Primordial Beings treating and interacting among themselves like siblings. He later created His first and most powerful sons, beings of light similar to Himself, the Archangels: Michael, Helel, Raphael, and Gabriel. He then made Heaven and shortly afterward He created another species. After Pagan created his own children and realm Chaos attacked, devastating the realm Pagan had made and corrupting his children, making them have delusions of supremacy and Godhood. Chaos also corrupted God's second creations to a far greater degree, entirely changing their natures and causing them to develop an irresistible hunger. God took measures to ensure Chaos' actions wouldn't affect the rest of Creation as His younger brother wouldn't stop attempting to destroy or corrupt his siblings' children; he created a dimension for them to be content in and sent His archangels to assist Pagan in sealing Chaos away, consenting to His son Helel bearing the lock on its cage. God later created the younger angels and called upon Metatron to write down His Word. God knew that the angels might one day face foes that could slay them and made a method for them to return as children within the angel tablet. Sadly, when Metatron took His Word while fleeing Heaven this manner of revival was removed and deceased angels couldn't be reborn. Birth of Lucifer God, along with Pagan and Oberon, eventually created mortals and one day God crafted humanity, which He and His brothers considered greatest in terms of potential due to holding an even balance of light, darkness, life, and death. God asked His angels to bow to humanity in respect. This proved to be the downfall of His second son Helel who, being affected by the Mark of Chaos, became arrogant instead of simply full of pride in his abilities and caused an intense jealousy of Humanity as he viewed bowing to them to be beneath a being of his stature. According to God, Pagan, and Oberon, Helel would have fallen anyway, though it would have been a far more emotionally hurtful fall without the Mark of Chaos. Eventually, his jealousy caused the archangel to torture and corrupt Mundus and Lilith into demons, resulting in God being forced to punish Helel, who took on the name Lucifer to distance himself from the family he felt betrayed him. When Lucifer continued anyways and tortured three more humans into white eyed demons, God, with a heavy heart, told Michael to cast his brother into a Cage made specifically for Archangels. As a result of the fighting Gabriel attempted to leave Heaven but God appeared before His son, Gabriel was scared that his father would stop him but God merely said that He understood why Gabriel was leaving and gave His son His blessing in doing so, directing him to Pagan who could help him hide. Leaving Heaven; Apocalypse Now He gradually gave Michael and Raphael more responsibility in ruling Heaven, as He didn't want His children to be dependent on Him forever. Eventually, God left once He was confident that His two sons could rule Heaven effectively, and trusted that His creations could continue to thrive without Him constantly watching over them. When the apocalypse was happening, God appeared on Earth as a prophet name Chuck Shurley to assist in His creations in overcoming the premature Armageddon. As Chuck Shurley, God gave Dean and Sam key information during their attempts to avert the apocalypse and eventually informed Dean of where the final battle would occur. God later disappeared in a white mist after writing down the story. Personality God has been described by His younger brothers and the Archangels (aside from Helel after he fell) as a fair being, allowing His creations free will instead of demanding they follow His design, though God admitted that he usually prefers if people do go down paths He created for them. Instead of destroying the Leviathan after they were corrupted or reverting them to their original states, God created a realm that they could be content in without harming the rest of creation after they displayed horror at His preparations to restore them. God is a very understanding being, when His son Gabriel was leaving Heaven after the fighting between his older brothers He didn't stop the archangel and directed His son to Pagan, who helped Gabriel hide from the Host of Heaven as the trickster Loki, despite Gabriel being the messenger of the angels and an important part of Heaven's hierarchy. He is not uncaring to the plights of His creations and is said to assist them when they need it, despite wishing for them to not be dependent on Him. With Heaven, God left it once he saw that Michael and Raphael would need the experience Him vanishing would grant them, as it would assist them later on. After granting the mortal species throughout the Creation a way to escape their sin, God ceased to intervene as He refers to it a "flash manner", as He had granted them an easy way to arrive at Heaven. Powers & Abilities God holds an unimaginable amount of power as the Primordial Being of Light. *'High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence': God is considered Omnipotent by many beings, but He no longer has such power, though God can still do almost anything that is possible and is only matched by His siblings. Anything that His creations are capable performing God is as well, to a far greater degree. God is able to prevent anything weaker than a Primordial Being from using their powers. Among the other Primordial Beings, it is said only God can defeat evil forever. **'Omnilingualism': As a Primordial Being, God can understand and utilize any form of communication. **'Precognition': God is able to see into the future with pinpoint accuracy greater than the other Primordials and rivaling Oberon, and did this while writing the Supernatural book series and looking into the most likely future in the process. If enough Primordial energy is released by God or His brothers in a small amount of time God's ability to see the future is hampered unless the Natural Order is revoked. **'Supernatural Concealment': God is able to hide His true identity from anyone except His brothers, with beings that should know Him such as Raphael being entirely unable to recognize Him while in the same room and even hiding from the amulet that should be able to detect His presence. **'Supernatural Perception': God can locate and perceive anyone in existence except His fellow Primordial Beings regardless of their method of hiding, instantly seeing through Karen's attempts to cloak herself as she listened in on God and Pagan having a conversation. **'Super Strength': God can physically overwhelm all creatures except His brothers with ease. **'Shapeshifting': God can take on any form He wishes and took on the guise of writer and Prophet of the Lord Chuck Shurley when interacting with the Winchesters, this is His usual form in the present day. God occasionally takes other shapes when interacting with mortals. Like the other Primordial Beings, God considers any corporeal form He takes to be akin to picking from different outfits. **'Teleportation': God can appear anywhere in the universe, with only two other Primordial Beings working together being capable of stopping Him. **'Resurrection': God is capable of reviving any being in existence except for His own brothers, having resurrected Castiel twice. The only entities that would pose a problem for Him to resurrect would be the Archangels, who would require about two days to be restored. **'Purification/Healing': God can heal or purify almost anything. When Chaos' shard Amara infected an entire town with the Rabid disease He cured it with ease. However, restoring the Leviathan to what they originally were or purifying the corrupted Nephesh would prove more difficult. **'Creation': God created almost everything in existence, and Heaven was His first creation, followed shortly by the Archangels. God is capable of effortlessly creating things as large as the Physical Universe and has created many alternate versions of it.He made Heaven and Hell, two realms that are never ending which are two of the known afterlives. God also crafted Purgatory, later altering it to be the afterlife for monsters. ***'Entity Creation/Modification': God can create and modify life forms. He can make Angels with ease and created thousands, if not millions of them as well as alternate universe versions of them. He can also modify life-forms already in existence and has the capability to turn the Leviathan back into what He originally created.. According to God, the Archangels are His only creations with no alternate universe counterparts, and are thus Multiversal Singularities like Himself. **'Power Bestowal': When He revived Castiel after the apocalypse was averted God increased Castiel's power and rank to Seraphim. He also crafted the neutral magic that exists throughout Creation and gifted the angels with Holy Magic. God has also chosen many Prophets throughout humanity's existence, each holding unique powers and purposes. He also made, and bestowed power onto, the personal weapons of the Archangels, which are some of the only weapons able to harm Primordial Beings. God granted Joshua the capacity to enter and exit Lucifer's Cage, despite the angel not having specialized magic or power superior to the Archangels. **'Telepathy': God can communicate with anyone in existence without needing to be physically present. Using this power, He can speak with dozens of people at once. When He is speaking with someone they feel somewhat warmer than before, though not temperature wise. His voice can sound booming and thunderous or like a Gregorian Choir. **'Reality Alteration': God is able to alter reality to a great degree at whim. *'High Tier Nigh-Omniscience': God's knowledge has been described by Joshua as knowing everything you could want to tell Him, but isn't completely all-knowing. He does not know what His brothers are thinking, nor their exact actions unless present for them. He was aware that Helel would fall either through his own pride or through the Mark's influence. *'Immortality': Being the first of the five Primordial Beings God is above age and disease, additionally, God can only be truly killed by two other Primordial Beings working together. Among the Primordial beings God is also Amortal, as He has always been. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': God, as a Primordial Being, is almost entirely immune to damage. Only the other Primordial Beings are capable of killing Him. In the event His body is destroyed He can repair His form as long as light exists in the universe. Former Powers & Abilities God existed throughout eternity before His younger brothers and was absolute, now that He made existence He lost His absolute power. * Omnipotence: Before He made everything and was the only being in existence He held the power to do anything that is possible. God lost His total Omnipotence and merely has Nigh-Omnipotence of the highest level. * Omniscience: When God was the only being in existence He knew absolutely everything there was to know. God lost His absolute knowledge about everything but is still Nigh-Omniscient at the highest level. * Omnipresence: Before God created existence He was all there was, everywhere. He described losing this power as "Sucking in His gut" later on. Equipment * [[The Splinter|'The Splinter']]: God is currently carrying one of these artifacts, which are the most powerful weapons in Creation. * Dean's Amulet: At some point, God retrieved this artifact after it was discarded by both Himself and Sam Winchester, He also turned its ability to locate Him off. Vulnerabilities Even though He is a Primordial Being, God has some weaknesses. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'His Brothers']]: His younger brothers have the ability to harm and seal Him away, and the power of two Primordial Beings can kill God. ** Chaos: As Chaos is His opposite in nature, God holds a specific weakness to Chaos, however, this weakness goes both ways. * Beings of Darkness: Sufficiently powerful beings of Darkness on the level of an Archangel can injure God, but they would need a Primordial Being's assistance to win. Sealing * [[Primordial Prison|'Primordial Prison']]: This prison was created by Pagan specifically to trap one of the Primordial Beings. Weapons * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: The personal weapon of Pagan can injure God to a degree. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: The personal weapon of Death could injure God just like Pagan's Sword. * [[Oberon's Staff|'Oberon's Staff']]: The personal weapon of Oberon can damage God to an equal degree that Death or Pagan's own weapons are capable of. * Archangel's Personal Weapons: The personal weapons of the Archangels can harm a Primordial Being. * Archangel Blades: These weapons can also injure God, but not to the degree of the personal weapons of the Archangels. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Deities Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters